Desire
by scoob2222
Summary: Stella has a hard time concentrating. Also, Angell lovers beware because I do a little bashing here. Stella/Flack


Stella tried not to stare…well to only stare for ten seconds before looking away. Also, she was attempting to keep the drooling to a minimum.

He was making it very, very hard.

The situation had started hysterically actually. Danny had come running into her office with some sort of gooey substance all over his shirt, cursing Adam and begging her for help getting it out.

Of course nothing worked and he was about to be late for dinner with Lindsay's parents.

A dinner in which he planned to ask Lindsay's father for permission to marry her and then ask her right there in front of her family.

That was scary enough for him to contemplate without the added issue of a dirty shirt.

They'd tried everything she knew, but still couldn't get the stain out. Desperate Danny had turned his eyes on Flack and pounced…on his shirt.

Luckily, Don dressed up for work and soon Danny was off looking as spiffy as ever, even if the shirt was a little larger than he was used to.

Of course, Danny was known to wear his shirts a little too tight…something most of the women, including her, here had no complaints about. Danny might be about to get engaged to her best friend, but she was still a woman and that man's pecs are hot.

She really needed to get her lust under control. Unfortunately Don had shed his jacket not long after Danny had left, claiming he looked ridiculous with no shirt on and now he was standing around…in his undershirt, arms bulging with ever move, back stretching and…

She forced herself to take a deep breath before she went all Meg Ryan in front of the entire office…except not so much with the faking.

Just at that moment, Don turned to her and their eyes met. He smiled, his dimples showing and his eyebrows wagging until she couldn't help but smile. He put down the phone and turned toward her office.

Only to be thwarted by Detective Angell….and her roaming hands.

Okay, so she'd been ogling, but that was just way too much touching going on. They were co-workers for god's sake and in the office and Don was so not available. Angell didn't know that sure, but it was still a professional environment and she should not be, oh my god, was she caressing Don's arm.

Before she could get up and interrupt them Don was pulling away, gesturing to her door before walking through it, "Hey, Stella, how are you doing?"

"I'm horny," she told him honestly, "Cause you're half naked and jealous and annoyed that Detective Feel Good keeps touching you and the adrenaline from the jealousy and annoyance is making me more horny."

"Uh, well, I was talking about the case, but if you're feeling that way I think there's an empty broom closet around here somewhere." Don smiled again, "Danny said it's practically soundproof."

She smiled back at him, blushing a little, "We should probably solve this case first."

"Probably."

"Then maybe we should tell everyone we're dating. And maybe I could give you a shirt to wear that says 'Property of Stella Bonasera.' You could wear it the next time you have a case with Detective Angell."

Don came closer, leaning down to kiss her forehead quickly before pulling away, "You know that only goes one way."

"Yeah…" Stella said trying to sound convinced.

"Want proof?" Flack said, "I'll get that t-shirt slogan tattooed, right here," he clapped a hand over his ass.

"The world can't see it there."

"Here," he said, pointing to his arm, "or here," he pointed to his forehead, "Or maybe right here," he said as he pointed to the skin over his heart.

Stella couldn't help but soften at that and she smiled sweetly up at him, "I think just the t-shirt is fine. Or maybe we just need to get you a real shirt so that no one can ogle you but me."

"I can do that," he promised, then handed her the file he'd been holding, "First we have to find Cynthia Matts' killer."

Stella nodded, "Okay, so trace found a high level of…."

Stella filled him in on the case, all the while smiling at the sight of Jennifer Angell sneaking peeks in her office.

Back off, bitch, she thought to herself, he's mine.


End file.
